John Conan Whitworth
† Morwenna Carne Lady Whitworth Sarah Whitworth Anne Whitworth Drake Carne Loveday Carne |First appearance = 3x09 |Final appearance= 5x06 |Portrayed by = }}John Conan Whitworth was the only child of Osborne Whitworth by his second wife, Morwenna Carne. Biography Earlier life John Conan was born into a very unhappy marriage. His father, Osborne was abusive towards his mother, Morwenna and she didn't want a child. She was afraid her child would grow up to be like it's father, and she wanted to be free of Osborne. But she did care for John Conan. In an effort to stop Osborne from abusing her again, she told him she would kill their child if he wouldn't leave her be. Osborne ran away in shock, but she told John Conan she would never have hurt him and she was doing it to protect herself from further abuse. Osborne began thinking about taking John Conan and giving him to his grandmother, Lady Whitworth. But in 1899, Osborne was killed due an affair he and John Conan's aunt, Rowella Chynoweth (by then Solway), had. Morwenna and John Conan had to go and live at Lady Whitworth's house. She wanted to be very involved in John's upbringing and took custody from Morwenna when she wanted to leave their home. Childhood In 1800, Morwenna asked Lady Whitworth about John Conan. The latter was initially very unwilling to disclose any information, but Drake interfered and Lady Whitworth then reluctantly told Morwenna what she wanted to hear. She informed her that he was being given an education suitable for a Godolphin-Whitworth but that it was best for both parties that they forget the other existed.Poldark, Season 5, Episode 3 She was devastated, and late worried that John Conan was being raised in isolation.Poldark, Season 5, Episode 4 She finally saw him again when she was shopping and followed him home. She watched him playing in the garden and went back the next day. Her husband, Drake Carne, followed her and watched her from afar. John Conan saw her hiding and even though she run and hid, he followed her and spoke to her. He asked her if she was a friend of Lady Whitworth, and she replied she wasn't but she was his friend. He smiled and run back to the nursemaid. Morwenna continued to go back to John Conan and persuaded him to keep their time together a secret. Drake saw how painful it was for her to leave, and thought she deserved to raise her child. He kidnapped John Conan and took him to the beach where Jeremy and Clowance Poldark were playing when Demelza Poldark saw them. She berated Drake for kidnapping and told him to take John Conan back home and hope Lady Whitworth hadn't noticed yet.Poldark, Season 5, Episode 5 Lady Whitworth had just noticed John Conan was missing when Drake managed to get him back. John Conan ran up to Lady Whitworth on his own and she took him back into the house. John Conan never told her about Drake and Morwenna, but she saw her speaking to John Conan later. Drake begged Lady Whitworth to be kind to her, but she continued heading towards her in anger until she heard what she was was saying. Morwenna told John Conan that she loved him but she had to say goodbye, and that he had a good grandmother who will give him the best life. Later life Notes and sources Category:Characters